Trip to the Circus!
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: All isn't Hocus Pocus in the Magic World, Sometimes tricks go wrong!... SasuxNaru!


__

Yo! it's Pirate woman with a new story. Seriously, I've wanted to write this for a while but never actually got the time. To anyone who's waiting for updates on any of my other stories, blame my parents and basketball, I got my computer pin-locked so I couldn't type anything but it's unlocked now *coughs nervously and clears throat!* Argh. But well yeah, updates should all be coming out later today or tomorrow morning! Either way, without further adieu, on with the story. Oh wait, I need a disclaimer thingy.

_**Disclaimer:**__ I OWN NARUTO!!! Mwahaha Nyahaha! xD Kukukuku *EVIL CACKLE!* Victory is MINE! ~Stewie Griffin Style!~_

_**Judge:**__ *Brings me back to reality!* We the jury find the defendant guilty so we sentence you to three years in prison and 16 months of community service!_

_**Me (Pirate):**__ Ah Shit. *Stealthy Escape once more!* (Insert über awesome mega // Kakashi's theme tune // Yay all is right with the world once more!) *Getting the hell out of this courtroom.*_

_**Judge:**__ NOOO! Come back here. This isn't over. We will get you anime-character-thief!_

_**Me (Pirate):**__ Nyahaha never! Mwhaha NEVER!! *Jumps out of the window ninja style!*_

_On with the story finally!_

_Flashback._

**xXx !~*..Trip to the Circus..*~! xXx**

* * *

"Calm down Naruto dear, we'll be in really soon." A redheaded woman smiled lovingly at her six year old son while her husband paid for their tickets. Her little man had been so enthusiastic about wanting to go to the circus that they couldn't help but share his excitement by saying 'Yes.' The boy was absolutely fascinated about the works of magic and they were parents who liked to encourage their child in whatever his little mind came up with.

"That'll be thirty-eight dollars sir." An older clone of the little boy paid for their seats before taking his wife's slender fingers within the grasps of his loving ones as they all walked into the dome shaped tent.

"Papa this is going to be so cool, do you think the magician will be cool too?" The little boy bounced up and down excitedly as they stepped through the opening into the lights which illuminated the red tent-like building. As the happy family scurried along to their assigned seats, the lights reflected on beautifully sun kissed golden locks of father and son.

Naruto's dad smiled as he picked his son from beside him momentarily releasing the grip from his wife's hand. The miniature blonde laughed and giggled as his dad hoisted him high into the air before letting him drop back into his protective arms.

"Kushina don't you think he's getting heavier by the day, maybe we should stop feeding him so much ramen." As the man teased his son, he smiled warmly at the mother of his child. His gorgeous family meant so much to him that he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"Awh Minato, don't tease our little Naru. I think he's cute with puffy cheeks." She poked at one of Naruto's cheeks for emphasis as the boy puffed up and pouted like any other six year old would after being playfully bullied by their parents.

"Bad Papa." The cute little blonde ruffled his dad's hair with curious little fingers before they got to their assigned rows of benches and the man gently put him onto his seat. Before the golden male could get a comment in, the blonde started telling both his parents to "shhhhhh!"

"Look mama, papa; it's beginning." The blonde found that he couldn't breathe due to all the excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He leaned out of his chair barely resting his round bum on the bench. Any further and his dad was sure the boy would fall of.

The whole circular architecture was pitch black except for the single ray of illuminating light which shone on the middle of the stage that showed the host whom appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoy the acts that we present to you this lovely evening." The man stopped talking as the crowd burst into applause.

"Yes thank you very much, now without further adieu, the first act, Rock Lee and Guy Sensei after having consumed a vast amount of alcohol." He smiled knowingly at the crowd. "Children please don't try this at home. I repeat; children don't try this at home." The little blonde stared in awe as he watched the two men battle with fluent movements though they had consumed a large quantity of liquor. Being the six year old that he was with model parents, he had no idea what the effect of alcohol was supposed to have in their system so he just watched wide eyed at their body movement. Their fighting looked more like a very flowing, physical dance more than anything to the six year old. He tugged his dad's sleeve lightly.

"Papa, I wanna be a magician ninja!" His dad gave him a toothy grin as he ruffled up his son's hair some more.

"I bet you're going to be the best magician there ever was Naruto." The blonde smiled at his dad.

"Yeah best Magician, believe it!" _(A/N and so the beginning of the awesome catchphrase 'believe it,' xD but u-hum, moving on…) _

Both of Naruto's parents started laughing and sniggering to themselves as their child's eyes went absolutely wide with astonishment as he watched the many performances. His body seemed to glow from within and both Kushina and Minato felt extremely happy at the fact that they were able to do something this entertaining with their offspring.

The acts seemed to get weirder and weirder as time went by. First there was a girl named Ten-Ten who seemed to be able to do anything with weapons. She swallowed three swords before the audiences watching gazes. The cheers ripped throughout the room from beginning to end. She was indeed amazing.

The following act consisted of a duo that could control water. A strong heavy looking man named Zabuza Momochi and a young male at least Naruto thought it was a male named Haku White. Together they controlled the flow of the water and sent it splashing into the crowd before collecting almost every drop. People watched awe struck as the water floated in little bobbles above their heads so they could even touch it. More applauds and cheers were heard as the duo exited the stage. Naruto beamed at his dad saying he was going to work at a circus and be the best that there ever was. His interest on the subject was growing stronger as the show progressed.

The next performers were two men who looked like Sharks. Naruto was amazed that people could have such pointed teeth. He asked his dad is he could use 'mama's file to make his teeth pointy too.' His mom blushed while his dad laughed out loud drawing a slight audience to themselves.

The following acts that followed were simply just as magnificent as the previous and some were even better. For example, there was an old man with white hair who could control toads; it was bizarre but the crowd seemed to love it and so did Naruto.

As soon as the busty lady with blonde hair and the teenage girl with pink hair left the stage after much deserved cheering for being able to make a dent into anything they punched, a man with platinum blonde hair took the stage. He had one red eye with which he could copy anything someone did. To say Naruto was amazed would be the biggest understatement of the century. He clapped and cheered enthusiastically with the rest of the crowd even once in a while jumping on his seat before his mom and dad would have to pull him back down.

It was finally time; time to see the act he had been anticipating the most… 'The Magic Show.'

"And now ladies and gentlemen, for what you've all been waiting for; the great Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto Uchiha and their son Uchiha Sasuke..." Cheers resounded throughout the room as everything went pitch black. Out of no where, a dim blue light illuminated the middle of the stage. A pale little boy a year or two older than Naruto suddenly appeared in the centre of the stage. The blue light made him seem like a fallen angel as his skin glowed in the eerie darkness of the room. Everyone was deathly silent waiting in anticipation for what their act was going to consist of. Before the crowd's unsuspecting eyes, a beautiful woman with long, wavy, raven black locks and equally pale skin suddenly appeared besides her son. They glowed with an otherworldly light.

As everyone was lulled into silence by their beauty, grace and mysteriousness, lights suddenly flashed across the entire room as a golden tan man appeared in the middle of the stage on what looked like an indigo velvet box with the Uchiha crest. The deafening silence that consumed the crowd was suddenly broken and more cheers erupted at the arrival of the famous Uchiha Fugaku.

"I thank you all for coming here this evening to watch our show. Everyone has been amazing haven't they." His voice was smoother than silk and it lured the audience into his waiting arms. More cheers were heard as he gracefully jumped unto the stage between his wife and son.

Their act was flawless. They did everything in perfect accuracy with their magic. Sasuke was put into the rectangular velvet box Fugaku made his entrance on and the man sawed said box into sixteen equal rectangles. Naruto watched open mouthed hoping that the raven haired boy was alive and well. Sasuke's dad began to open all of the smaller rectangles to reveal several limbs of his son. The audience gasped as he did so. Using special magical words, his dad tapped a box and everyone watched in amazement as each box came together of their own accord. After carefully repeating more enchanted words, the original rectangle opened itself to reveal the youngest Uchiha. He bowed at the audience and everyone fell silent. It took a second or two before the cheers broke out once more.

When the spectators fell silent after Fugaku silenced them with his hands, Sasuke brought out another velvet box with narrow holes in it. The audience watched anxiously as the goddes-like woman stepped into the box. Not a moment later, the girl named Ten-Ten who was a master with weapons coughed up multiple swords. Naruto watched apprehensively as the great Magician slid sixteen silver gleaming Katanas into each hole. The blonde wondered why the man always had sixteen; maybe it was a favourite or lucky number or something. The entire room fell into anticipating silence, they seemed to be doing that a lot since the Uchiha Magicians took the stage. Everything went black all except the box which Mikoto Uchiha occupied. Slowly one after the other, Fugaku pulled out the swords and opened the box to reveal that the woman was indeed still intact.

"For our next act, we need a volunteer in the audience." At the request, people stood up from their chairs and begged to be chosen. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and his dad picked him up so that the magicians would acknowledge their son amongst the thousands of people in the crowd. It didn't take long before a single ray of yellowy light was cast on the blonde and his father. The little boy smiled brightly as the man walked him down to the stage.

"You'll be awesome Naru. Mama and Papa will be watching and cheering you on." His dad ruffled his hair for good luck and pushed the six year old onto the stage.

"Believe it papa." As he walked into the stage, his eyes met for an instant with that of Uchiha Sasuke. He smiled brightly at the boy before strutting up to the the greatest magician he had ever seen in his life who was standing besides another casket.

"For our next act, we'll make this handsome boy disappear." The crowd awed and cooed at the cuteness of the child. They cheered some more before allowing Naruto to step into the box. The blonde was ready to embrace the darkness as he expected the door to immediately close; he was however surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha stepping into said box with him. As the doors finally closed; Naruto suppressed a blush at the close proximity between him and the other male. He vaguely heard the great Fugaku muttering a few spells before he felt himself falling through a trap door. The blonde was clueless as to where the thing had appeared from. He dropped onto a soft mat and stared into endless blackness. Sasuke held his hand waiting for his dad to utter the next of the magic words so they could 'reappear.'

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the best magician, believe it." He wasn't sure if Sasuke could see his smile in the darkness but he felt the boy's grip on his hand tighten.

"Hn. Good luck, maybe we'll do an act together someday." Before the little blonde had time to thank the boy, he felt himself getting pushed up multiple stairs when all of a sudden he stood inside the very same box he had moments ago occupied. He looked around to find the raven but found that the boy was no where in sight. He sighed before a large grin made its way to his face as the casket was reopened to reveal a sun kissed male.

"Oh my, it does seem that I forget to bring someone back." The crowd finally noticing the absence of the raven started looking around as if they would find him sitting next to them. Naruto too also looked around himself and then for some reason looked up to see Sasuke descending from the poles on the top of the building. Everyone cheered as the blonde made his way back to his seat beside his parents.

* * *

"So, did you have fun Naruto dear?" The blonde smiled and laughed as he recalled everything he had witnessed at the show. He now undoubtedly had the motivation to be the greatest circus artiest _ever_. He proceeded to tell his parents about all the things they'd seen not too long ago. Neither grown-up seemed to mind the repetition and reminiscing as they talked animatedly with their son.

"Minato watch out." No one knew when the driver had taken his eyes of the road. Before the blonde's little brain could register what was going on, a supermarket truck had smashed into their family car.

He looked at the driver's and passenger's seat. Crimson red soaked his dad's once golden blonde hair and the windshield on the passenger's seat had a small crack on it with blood running down the once spotless window. Naruto hoped his 'mama' and 'papa' would be alright as he felt darkness starting to surround him.

* * *

"MOM! DAD!" Naruto hollered as his eyes instantly snapped open. He felt sweat run down his face and his fringe stick to his forehead. He blinked multiple times trying to get his eyes accustomed to the darkness as he finally registered where he was confirming that he wasn't back in that time.

"Naruto, are you okay?" The blonde felt strong but slim arms wrap around him reassuringly. He knew there was nothing to be worried about. He always had that particular nightmare before any show they would be doing a dangerous trick. This trick was more than dangerous, it brought back memories of pain and death the boy's rather not think of but it also fuelled them with determination to accomplish what no one had before them.

He managed a small sad smile as he settled into the warmth the other was offering.

"Thanks Sasuke. I'm fine." He looked into dark onyx orbs. Since he joint the circus, him and Sasuke had immediately become good friends. It took a while for the blonde to beam that grin the Uchiha had seen the first time they met.

"I love you Naruto. Just relax and we'll be fine okay?" The raven tilted the blonde's chin so azure blue clashed with ebony black.

Sasuke saw the tears that where threatening to spill out of the male's eyes. Before they had a chance of escaping and dirtying the boy's whiskered cheeks, the raven kissed fluttering eye-lids before he claimed soft trembling lips as his own and smiled as his lover melted into their passionate kiss. A curious hand roamed underneath Naruto's pyjama shirt till it found its way to pink perked nipples where he pinched and tweaked them without mercy.

"Ah Sasuke." Naruto moaned breathlessly into the moan. Sasuke reluctantly released the blonde's lips so they could catch their breaths. He then proceeded to suck on an elongated sun kissed neck. The raven trailed his lips down slightly to suck on Naruto's sensitive junction right between his neck and collarbone. They frantically pulled each other's shirts over their heads. The raven climbed on top of the blonde grinding their throbbing erections roughly against each other.

Moans and groans escaped panting lips as the friction between their members increased. Sitting in the position they were, Sasuke tried to awkwardly pull down their trousers and boxers. After some moving and shifting, the inconvenient pieces of clothing were thrown besides the single bed they shared.

They laid stark nude in each other's embrace for what felt like eternity to the young magicians. Sasuke finally released himself from the grip and initiated a passion filled kiss that took both their breaths away. He coaxed Naruto's tongue with his own as he slithered his way into a hot cavern.

The older of the two pushed the younger flat against the small bed so he rested tentatively on top of him. A curious tongue flicked and sucked hardening nipples before Sasuke trailed his pink organ down the blonde's bare torso. After dipping his tongue into the blonde's tattooed bellybutton, he carried on exploring the blonde's chest.

"Sasuke…" They didn't need to tease each other this night. The raven immediately engulfed the blonde's length into his mouth instantly deep throating him. Naruto fisted his hands into unruly dark locks thrusting himself deeper into the raven's mouth. Sasuke fondled with Naruto's balls and took them into his mouth. After suckling the balls he went back to Naruto's member and licked the pre cum which had started oozing out before resuming his task of deep throating the male. With a gasp and moan of Sasuke's name, the younger magician shot his load into the other's hot mouth.

"You taste as yummy as ever Naruto." Sasuke said after swallowing every last drop and licking his lips provocatively.

As Naruto collected himself from his orgasm, Sasuke used the distractions to dip his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle at the blonde's rear. Said blonde let out a strangled gasp as the raven plunged the organ repeatedly into his entrance stretching him.

"Sasuke it's fine, just do it now!" The raven seemed to contemplate the idea within his head before sighing and positioning himself at the boy's stretched entrance. He pressed his head inside inching it to seethe within the blonde.

Without any warning, Naruto slammed his ass down impaling Sasuke deep within him. They both moaned as they allowed themselves to get used to the strange and barely awkward feeling.

"Sasuke move Damnit." The raven didn't have to be told twice as he started with a slow and steady pace. He groaned at the tightness and heat of Naruto. After doing it so many times, he wouldn't expect the blonde to remain this tight.

"Fuck Naruto." The raven started aiming at slightly different angles with each thrust. He found his destination when his lover let out an extra loud cry and curled his toes inwardly while digging his finger nails into Sasuke's shoulders. He brushed across the blonde's prostate gland several times before gradually slamming animalistically against the bundle of nerves.

"Ah S-Sasuke… I'm so c-close." Naruto was moaning his lover's name shamelessly as he reached his limit. Sasuke watched the boy's face contort with pleasure and found his stomach twisting and churning with the familiar feeling of orgasmic bliss.

He gripped Naruto's weeping member and pumped and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Not a minute later, the blonde sprayed his hot seeds against his torso, ribbons of cum also staining Sasuke's bare chest as he screamed his lover's name for the heaven's to hear.

Feeling his lover clench around him, Sasuke moaned out Naruto's name as he released inside the blonde's ass; Naruto milking him dry for all he was worth. The raven collapsed on top of the blonde before pulling out and rolling over careful as not to fall of the small bed.

"Love you Naru."

"Love you too Sasu."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we bring to you Uzumaki and Uchiha. This act hasn't been attempted in ten years. Give a welcoming applause for the leading magicians of this generation."

_10 years ago (six years after Naruto joined the circus)…_

"_Fugaku, I'm not sure we should do this trick today. We have yet to perfect it." The woman looked unsure. She'd had a bad feeling about this certain trick since her husband had first announced they were going to be doing it._

_The great magician kissed his wife's forehead. "Don't worry Mikoto, we'll be fine." He said reassuring his wife. If this trick worked which he was sure it would, he and his wife would become the greatest Magicians in history surpassing the great Houdini. His wife gave him a small smile as she calmed down her nerves. She was with her husband and she was sure everything would go as planned. If it didn't work, then there were always the rescue team that would get them out of there._

_Fugaku first jumped into the large aquarium padlocked and chained in sixteen places. The aquarium was littered with white sharks and other small fishes and sea creatures. He smiled reassuringly at his wife as she locked the lasts of her chains and threw away the keys. She jumped into the water and their act began._

_Fugaku smiled at his wife and he undid his eighth lock. The woman had already unlocked ten when she accidentally cut a small line underneath her thumb. Her blood rushed down slightly into the water. She didn't take notice of the blood thirsty animals as she continued loosening her chains. Fugaku's eyes went wide as he saw a shark swimming rapidly towards his wife. The woman saw the horror in her husband's eyes and before she even had the chance to completely loosen her chains and swim to safety, the shark grasped her small lithe body within its powerful jaw. Spectators screamed as the water became tainted in sacred red. Fugaku swam over to the woman who was now missing a large piece of her stomach. _

_Multiple sharks surrounded him and his wife's bleeding body. Before the life guards who were situated at the edges of the aquarium had any chance to come to their rescue, the greedy creatures munched away at the magisians's bodies turning the clear blue water into a blood bath._

_Sasuke watched in horror from the side of the stage as the lifeguards brought his parent's dismembered bodies out the water. He could hardly recognise them. His dad's healthy tan had died out and the man looked as pale as a ghost. He screamed as he went towards his parents bodies. Through all the pain, Sasuke didn't realise when his blonde boy friend had ran up to him enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. _

_The blonde murmured sweet things into his ear trying to calm him down but all he said was lost in the air as Sasuke watched his parents limp bodies being lifted into stretchers and covered from prying, crying eyes. _

_Back to the present…_

"So are you ready?" Sasuke asked watching as several rescue workers locked the last of the chains around Naruto's wrists.

The blonde smiled calmly towards his lover. "Ready as I'll ever be."

That was the last thing Sasuke heard Naruto say that night before he fainted and collapsed to the floor. He knew they shouldn't have tried the trick.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two years later…

Sasuke sat in front of two identical head stones. He'd bought red roses before coming that day.

"Hi mom, dad." He placed the flowers before his parents' graves.

"Long time no see. I'm sorry for not having come to visit earlier. We've been really busy doing shows around the world." The raven smiled as he lost himself in thoughts of that faithful night.

"Can you believe we actually pulled it off? I thought he was gone and had left me all alone." The raven choked down a sob.

"We helped you realise your dreams. The Uchiha name now definitely surpasses the Houdini. I hope we made you proud. Thanks for looking after Naruto and me from heaven. I'll see you one day." He rubbed his fingers across the names on the engraved tomb stones.

"Naruto should be done now. I'll come visit you soon, I promise." As the raven walked back out into the path, he saw Naruto waiting for him the remnants of dried tear streaks still on his face.

"Mama and Papa are doing well."

They had decided to bury their parents in separate sides of the cemetery so they could have their privacy and have their own personal conversations with their loved ones.

Naruto walked beside his lover and intertwined and laced their fingers together. Together they walked out of the cemetery; small smiles tugging at the corners their lips.

Sasuke couldn't help but steal little glances at Naruto's hand; the hand the blonde had buried in his black coat pocket. Sasuke knew what he would find if Naruto pulled the hand out of the pocket.

Nothing…

The shark bit the arm clean off…

"Hey Sasuke can you believe Tsunade had a degree in medicine and is actually a well respected doctor; when are we going to see if she can reattach that metal one. I heard they managed to add flesh to it so it'll look like my old hand." The blonde grinned as they walked towards their car. Everything would soon go back to normal and he would once again have two hands.

* * *

_Um yeah... Not really sure what to say after this one... This isn't something I would normally do but I couldn't kill Naru. I'm a sucker for happy endings… But yeah… I'm making one with a not so happy ending so keep your eyes open if you like that sort of thing! [=_

_**Naruto:**__ What? *shrieks Sakura-like* I'm going to have a metal arm?_

_**Me:**__ With flesh…_

_**Sasuke:**__ You hurt my Naruto… *Pimp slap*_

_**Me:**__ God Sasuke that was so lame, haha too GAY!! *Laughs!*_

_**Sasuke:**__ *Sharingan flaring…*_

_**Me:**__ Oh shit… *Runs Away,* It'll grow back I promise! Use Kyuubi!_

_**Sasuke:**__ Now that that's settled, Review otherwise I'll sharingan your asses all over the place._

_**Naruto:**__ *Kicks Sasuke into a wall.* What he means is, please review, they make our Pirate here extremely happy! ^^_

_**Me:**__ *Pokes head out of closet.* Thanks for reading. Ja ne! :3_


End file.
